bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki Writers *Mark Steele Producers *Kevin Gamble Music *Kurt Heinecke Associate Producer *John Wahba Voices *Trevor Devall as Espresso *Lee Eric Fesko as Choir, Ducks and Extras *Adam Frick as Ducks *Kevin Gamble as Pizza Guy, Canvas Seller and Umbrella Woman *Clayton Heinecke as Extras *Kurt Heinecke as Choir, Ducks and Extras *Tim Hodge as Cricket (Khalil) and Carnival Attendant (Charlie Pincher) *Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry *Ally Nawrocki as Extras *Michael K. Nawrocki as Liam Young, Boy in Museum and Extras *Mike Nawrocki as Gelato (Larry the Cucumber), Purina the Cat (Scallion 2, Extreme Veggie Crew Members 1 and 2, Qwerty, Alfredo, Old Man on Beach, Old Woman on Beach, Baguette Guy and Ducks *Laura Neutzling as Choir *Jim Poole as Art Scooter and Extreme Veggie Crew Member 3 *Brian Roberts as Extreme Veggie Crew Member 4 *Jennifer Sweet as Choir *Lee Tockar as Milano and Dorito *Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb *Lisa Vischer as Pistachio (Junior Asparagus) *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Parcheesi (Pa Grape), Calzone (Mr. Nezzer), Confetti the Fox (Scallion 1) and Silly Song Announcer *John Wahba as Umbrella Man and Extras *Kayli Wahba as Extras *Nadine Wahba as Extras Choir *Lee Eric Fesko *Kurt Heinecke *Laura Neutzling *Brian Roberts *Jennifer Sweet Story *Mike Nawrocki Story Development *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Phil Vischer *Chuck Vollmer *Chris Wall Screenplay *Mike Nawrocki *Phil Vischer Concept Art *Joe Spadaford *Chuck Vollmer Storyboards *Tod Carter *Brian Roberts Title Designs *Ron Eddy Editing *John Wahba Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *AudioEngine *Koko Productions & Sound Studios Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West *Wes Swales *Bob Giammarco Recording Assistant *Sarah Vorhees Project Manager *Meghan Traughber Business Affairs *Sonja Keith *Jon Marks *Gia Russo *John Ruzich Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producers *Fraser Clark *Rob Di Figlia *Chris Waters Supervising Director *Jason Adams Technical Director *Fabiano Petroni Animation *Bill Boyce *Joe Chye *Wagner Desfreitas *Javier Estevez *Eric Farmer *Juani Guiraldes *Connie Holland *Peter Monga *Shine Muhaboobjan *Myke Sutherland *Jocelyn Sy *Lophy Vellara *Gary Zeng Layout *Bill Boyce *Rob Di Figlia Production Coordinator *Jacqui Foo Rigging *Bradley John *Nash Morley *Rebekah Ross Modeling *Peter Chou *Warren Dowson *Charlie Gould *Shyo Hatakeda *Andrew Jackson *Dave McGrath *Adam Moore Texturing *Allan Sheblom *Wei Chien *Kyle Dey *Rebekah Holguin *Josh Kell Effects *Jason Brown *Markus Kristensen *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill *Jacob Grossman *Ming-I Lai *Juan Lampe Matte Painting *Andy Chang *Caleb Foote Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Sean Gush *Karen Hulse *Keith Lumb *Andrew Smyth Additional Huhu Management *Dan Wang *Trevor Yaxley Financial Controller *Michael Pearce Accounts Administrator *Camille Moore Post-Production *Corey Frew *John Wahba Sound Editor *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Listen Little Children (and Reprise)" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "No Strings Attached" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "You and You Alone" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Meatballs at Night" Words by Phil Vischer Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Dennis Dearing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2009 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research